


Our Peace

by anocrazyadventurer



Series: In which Peter is a genius in my headcannon. [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Cyclops - Freeform, Four Horsemen, Gen, Mystique - Freeform, Storm - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, gambit - Freeform, idek, kurtwagner, white queen - Freeform, x-23 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anocrazyadventurer/pseuds/anocrazyadventurer
Summary: Charles simply assigned Peter with Jubilee to go meet his other sister, Lorna Dane when Erik goes missing, yet again.The number of the group increased from just the three of them to five of them.When they came back, the mansion was already in pieces.And then comes Banshee's daughter looking for her father, and Charles' secret son.An old friend of Peter also appeared bringing intel about kidnapping of mutants.And apparently the four horsemen and Apocalypse is a family.Peter needs to lead their little squad and rescue Magneto before something worse happens.In which of course Laura just had to appear.(//This fic is correlated to Moving As Fast)





	1. The Father and Son

23.12.1988  
Erik always visited. He always visited the mansion once in a month. And that pretty much added up to the many reasons why Peter was going to stay there longer.  
Charles concluded that Peter and Erik were not much different from each other – when they do something, they must have a reason for doing so.

Peter said he stayed at the mansion because he felt like it – but truth be told, he stayed because he still had yet to tell Erik about his little secret.  
And Erik came visiting this particular month because it was Christmas. Truth be told, Erik just wants to see children again.

Despite the similarity between father and son on giving excuses on everything they did - from the way they eat, messy sleepipng schedules etc etc, Charles didn’t really mind. At least his dear friend was healing.

“The kids will love your presents,” Hank said as he smiled at the huge red sack the metal-bender had brought with him. Apparently, Erik’s little birthday gift to him a few years ago had finally broke down the awkward walls full of hatred surrounding them. Raven immediately rummaged through the sack as soon as Erik placed it onto the ground.

Erik patted the sack adoringly, “They should be, Charles told me what they all wanted,” his face turned softer – reminiscing his long-deceased daughter.

Raven stopped rummaging and huffed in disappointment. “There’s nothing that I like in here,” she crossed her arms and glared at the elder man.

Hank stepped forward to rummage the sack himself. “Well, these are for the kids,” he bit his lip when the shape-shifter gave him a glare.  
“I told you before, Raven,” Erik held his chin up and stared menacingly at the woman, “I will only buy you presents after you tell Kurt about his mother.” Raven was undaunted and instead, she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I already did!” she exclaimed. Erik raised his brows at this. “Now where’s my present!?”  
Before the former terrorist could reply, came along a voice which soothed them down.

“She told Kurt last month, Erik,” the three adults turned to see the professor rolling into the room. Charles smiled calmly at them. “You better ready a present next year, my friend.” Erik glared at the telepath.

“Well, fine.” 

Raven threw the metal-bender a short hug before dragging Hank – who was still rummaging through the sack excitedly guessing which present was whose – down to the kitchen.  
The two old friends stared at each other in silence.

“So, fancy a game, my friend?” Erik smiled at Charles before nodding in reply.

x.x

“Your daddy’s here!” 

Raven looked too happy to Peter’s liking. Everyone else smiled at the news but Peter and Jubilee.  
“What’s with the face?” Hank asked before taking a seat next to Ororo – who was playing cards with Kurt. Kurt smiled happily when Raven took a seat next to him, reading his cards. Ororo smiled contently at the two elders.

Peter refused to say anything but continued to glare at Jubilee who was also glaring at him in resentment.  
“They had a fight,” Kurt told, and Hank understood.  
Scott shifted uncomfortably beside Jubilee while Jean calmly ate her popcorn, silently listening to the insults Peter and Jubilee were throwing at each other – without being verbal about it.

Everyone in the school knew that Jubilee and Peter were not in the best interest of each other but the professor never bothered to fix their relationship filled of hatred. Instead, he said, “They have the best chemistry I have ever seen.”

Hank and Raven thought he was going senile already.  
“So you’re still not gonna spill it out?” Raven asked while pointing a few cards to Kurt.  
No response came from the silver-haired man but a disgruntled huff from both he and Jubilee.  
The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

24.12.1988

Christmas was fun. Apparently, Jubilee and Peter had a fight because they couldn’t decide when to start the music – before or after Jubilee’s fireworks.  
They eventually sorted it out by having the songs played before and after Jubilee’s fireworks and well, it was fun.  
After tucking all the children in, the adults drank all they wanted. 

25.12.1988

All the children woke up simultaneously and that worsened Charles’ and Jean’s hangover.  
They all got presents that they have been expecting to get and no one missed the chance to thank both Erik and Charles for it.  
Later before Erik left again, he told Charles about a present he received from an anonymous sender the night before. It was a silver feather pendant that was carefully carved.

He demanded Charles to find out who the sender was, in which Charles retorted, “I am afraid I can’t do that, my friend.” Erik scowled at this. “If he wanted to tell you, he wouldn’t have sent it anonymously.”

At least Charles hinted that it was a ‘he’.

30.12.1988 

Erik came back, as usual. He came by early in the morning to have a chess match with Charles. 

This time, Peter was very determined.

He struggled to even bear the thought of even standing in front of Erik, and Kurt being Kurt tried to help by being there by his side – though his help was almost useless.  
Jean decided to telepathically boost his confidence and Scott threatened to call Mystique. Ororo also stood by his side and prepared a few cover-up lines in case things went wrong.

There came Jubilee.

“He would never possibly be disappointed of you,” she ushered with an annoyed frown when Peter decided to retreat.

“Oh he will!” Peter cried. At this moment, Kurt and Ororo were struggling to hold him still.

“Stop being a coward and spit it out!”

Peter growled in annoyance. “It’s not that easy!”

“We’re here for you!”

“How about you tell him about it!?”

“Oh I bet I can tell him!”

“Then go!”

“Tell who?” everyone froze at the voice. They turned to see Erik innocently smiling at them. Kurt was shaking terribly and hid behind Ororo who looked like she just saw death. Scott retreated towards Jean who was calmly watching the whole situation. “About?” Erik demanded with a nervous smile.  
Ororo nudged Peter on his side.  
Peter and Jubilee stared at each other in awkward silence before the stare turned to glare.

“Coward,” they both hissed at each other menacingly and that concerned Erik.

“Erik?” they all mentally sighed in relief at the sound of the professor’s wheelchair coming by.  
Erik smiled again at the young adults. Jean smiled genuinely at him while the others looked like they were to puke any moment.

“See you later,” Peter waved stiffly at him as the metal-bender nodded.

“We will get back to this later,” he smiled with a daunting gaze before taking his leave off the hallway.  
Peter’s knees immediately failed him and they all sat down in awkward silence.

“That was crazy scary,” Scott concluded and no one made an argument against it.

1.01.1989

New Year meant new resolutions. But Peter’s resolution each year was always the same – to finally tell Erik about it. Unfortunately, every year was the same and he was getting more desperate about it.

So, this year, Peter decided to change his resolutions.

This year, he would impress Erik with whatever he could and possibly bond with his dad without the dad knowing that they were father and son but that had to wait since the children were still up. And it was past midnight already!

New Year celebration was so merry. Everyone – the kids and teenagers – played games like they never before, from spin the bottle to cards and tags, the children gave headaches to the adults until around one in the morning.

Ororo and Peter were the last of the X-Men to stay awake but they didn’t complain. Instead, they spied on two certain best friends.  
Erik and Charles did nothing they had always been suspecting – just plain old chess matches.

“I’m going to bed,” Ororo yawned as she got up from her hiding spot and Peter followed suit. She grinned lazily at Peter, “I guess you still not gonna ‘woman up’?”  
Peter chuckled at the usage of the phrase. He then shrugged.

“Nope, I guess,” he smiled half-heartedly. “See you tomorrow, O.”  
The other mutant just smiled in return as she headed to her room.  
Peter sped off to the pond in the mansion’s compound and sat there, staring at the reflection of the moonlight on the water. He unconsciously took out his mother’s necklace from his pocket and held it in his hand with care.

He sat down for a long time.

Erik was leaving the mansion when he saw the speedster in a somber mood. He approached the silver-haired man and debated with himself to either sit with him or just say his farewell.

He kicked himself for both of the options.

“Love issues?” he started. He was trying to get along with these kids. But they were really hard to deal with or was it just him being socially awkward towards them? Peter looked up, slightly startled but grinned nonetheless when he realized who it was.

“Yo, Mags.”

Erik took a seat next to him and noticed the necklace in Peter’s hand. At the sight of the necklace, he froze.  
Peter noticed Erik was stiffening so he stored the necklace to give him his attention – not realizing it was the cause to Erik’s current state. “Everything good, man?” he asked with a slight frown. 

Erik took in a deep breath before giving out a small smile.

“It just got better,” he retorted, giving Peter a half-hug. Of course, Peter was freaked out at the sudden gesture. He forced himself to stay the stillest he could under his dad’s arm.  
Erik stared longingly at Peter one more time before getting up.

“So you like music?” Peter was taken aback at the sudden question. He got up and slowly nodded in response.

“What up?”

Erik smiled toothily at Peter. “Until we meet again, Peter,” the metal-bender patted the younger mutant’s shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before walking away.  
Peter swore his heart had stopped beating but his anxiety beats him to a heart attack as he collapsed at his spot in joy.

He was looking forward to it.  
He really did.

But Erik left for quite a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working my ass on this fic for a whole year and I'll post bits by bits to hear reviews on it. If you like it to a satisfying level for me, I'll keep on posting updates.
> 
> I've done half of it btw. Haha.
> 
> I know that 1889 is quite a big gap but I think it will fit the plot I'm planning.  
> Hope you liked it! And most definitely hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	2. Missing and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles reflects on what has happened since the Apocalypse incident.

5.03.1989

Erik usually returned to the mansion once a month. It has been three months but he still had yet to visit. Charles grew worried of it but Raven reassured him that Erik was just fine.

"He's on a mission, Charles. He'll be fine," truth be told, Raven was also worried but Erik was and still was Magneto.

He couldn't possibly be so vulnerable to be captured or whatever.

He just couldn't.

Instead of being a worry-wart any longer, Charles decided to comfort a certain speedster who was missing Erik much more badly than he was.

"He will be back, Peter."

Peter downed the chocolate drink Ororo made for him. "He better be!" he cried and Charles spent that day cooing an adult crying over his father.

5.05.1989

Erik always came on this particular date. It was the day he met Magda – he told Charles after two years – but this year, he didn't. Children alike started to grow worry and missed their Mr. Lehnsherr so badly that the professor decided to wait no more. Even Raven was starting to be anxious about it. And so did Hank.

Peter was just barely holding himself still over this.

Charles accessed the Cerebro to meet devastation.

Erik was nowhere to be found. Even a few other young mutants that he had been keeping an eye on the past few years had disappeared. At that moment, he started to fear the worst. He freaked out.

That was until he stumbled upon a mind – a presence – similar to Erik's.

It was a fifteen year old girl with a mutation exactly like Erik's.

What made her so noticeable to Charles was how her mind was not at the slightest calm and was filled of anger and vengeance. She was really cool on the outside but her thoughts frightened him so. It was strikingly similar to Erik's mind state from the previous years.

Most of all, she kept on repeating the same thoughts over and over. Charles was bothered on how she wanted to kill a group of people for killing her mother, but he focused on a heart-warming thought the girl had about Erik. She kept on repeating the story her mother had been telling her about her father when she was still a little child.

"Your father may be a terrorist as they call him, but I assure you he is very loving and if you give him a chance, he will show you a side that you never expected to see from him."

"Why did you leave him?"

"He deserved a better woman."

"Why?"

"…Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go."

Charles wiped a tear when he saw a flash of the woman's bloody body on the cold ground as a teenage girl wept over it. Despite that, he was very happy to know that there existed a human who thought that Erik was too precious for her and he was absolutely glad that he was right about the world.

Not all humans were going to hate on them, mutants.

Not all will discriminate them.

There will always be the minority or the unseen ones who will want to accept them.

Most of all, Erik would be happy to know that he has more family than he thought he did.

And they loved him as much as he would have loved them – if only he knew.

"Who the hell are you?" to say that he was startled was an understatement. Charles almost jumped out of his chair when he realized that the girl knew he was peeking on her mind.

Clearing his throat, he answered calmly, "My name is Charles Xavier."

The girl went into an alley and sat on a worn stool before lighting a cigarette. "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Lorna Dane. Now get out of my head." Charles would've chuckled at it had things weren't serious at the moment. He also had to put aside his curiosity over how she managed to detect another mind intruding hers.

"I'm your father's friend," Lorna froze for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"You know where he is? Like, right now?" she sounded so eager that Charles felt a mix of relief and guilt at her reaction.

Relief for she was excited at the mention of her father, guilt for the news he was about to break to her.

"I am afraid I haven't seen him in months myself," at that, Charles felt Lorna's mood dampened. "But like you, I am also searching for him."

Lorna played with the charm bracelet she got from her mother. Who got it from Erik as a friendship memo of some sort – whatever.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked with an almost pleading voice.

Charles bit his lip for a moment. "I will have your brother come and get you and we can start a search party together."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes…"

"Sweet. I'll hang around the district."

Charles turned off the Cerebro and he rolled his wheelchair to the lounge. He reflected over how much had progressed after the Apocalypse incident.

Jean and Scott were now twenty-one, trying to finish their final assignments after he persuaded a few friends of his who lost their jobs after a weird X-Programme event. The three lecturers were living in the mansion, ready to help the students to further their studies while still living in the mansion.

Scott and Jean happened to be their first batch.

After a few talks with Hank, Raven, Erik and the three lecturers, they decided that they would open a facility special for mutants after they had gather enough volunteers.

Ororo and Kurt were still struggling over their studies but somehow, Peter helped them understand the basic stuff learnt in schools.

Charles suspected that Peter was hiding the fact that he was actually a genius but refused to press it on him because of his anxiety. The poor silver-haired man would get anxious whenever he asked him about his life. And then there's Jubilee.

She excels very well in all of the classes there and told everyone how she wanted to go to a certain institute so badly.

It was where one of his students went to. Unfortunately, his student apparently died in a fire while trying to save his professor.

Peter once offered to help Jubilee with the application, he later took back the offer after everyone laughed at him for claiming that he knew people from an institute of high prestige.

Charles chuckled for a bit remembering how Peter outsmarted everyone in the Danger Room once. That once was a triumph for him and the professor was deeply impressed. Being able to defeat the sentinel bots by moving around them very fast?

He suspected that Peter unscrewed them and loosen a few specific wires despite Hank saying it was a 'misconfiguration'. It took Hank weeks to fix the sentinel bots and get the training sessions ready again. It wasn't an easy task if one wasn't already knowledgeable about the wiring and systems.

As soon as he mentioned about his worry over Erik, which was a few hours ago, they all gathered – to accompany Peter. The speedster was obviously distressed over his father's disappearance. The X-Men including Jubilee all went to the lounge to accompany Peter, the one where they always hung out.

He then wondered how Peter would react to having another sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here it is!
> 
> Also, in the last chapter I mentioned 1889 instead of 1989 haha. I apologize if I confused you.
> 
> I made a Big Hero 6 reference in here somewhere, and that certain character is the Sunfire that I mentioned in my summary. Hope you like the little cameo by the way.
> 
> Thank you for the comment, kudos, bookmarks and the 35 hits! I appreciate every support I got!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working my ass on this fic for a whole year and I'll post bits by bits to hear reviews on it. If you like it to a satisfying level for me, I'll keep on posting updates.
> 
> I've done half of it btw. Haha.
> 
> I know that 1889 is quite a big gap but I think it will fit the plot I'm planning.  
> Hope you liked it! And most definitely hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
